


Spooks and Frights

by rosesandribbons



Series: Take These Broken Wings, and Learn to Fly [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fake Blood, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandribbons/pseuds/rosesandribbons
Summary: Peter Parker can be a little shit and decides to have some Halloween fun!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Take These Broken Wings, and Learn to Fly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Spooks and Frights

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- My first oneshot, I'm not sure how I feel about it. I wanted to do something for Halloween, and this is all I was able to come up with in a short period of time. Also, I didn't proof read this so I could get it up in time, so sorry for the mistakes! Anyways, I hope you guys can find some sort of entertainment from this. Any Irondad and Spiderson prompts are welcome. Let me know if you guys would be interested in a Penny Parker (female Peter Parker) series. Enjoy!

Tony yawned and stretched out his legs as the morning sun slowly started to filter into his room. He had gotten to bed late last night due to time being swept away in the lab. He was surprised when he turned to his side to see it was Almost 12 PM.

On the rare occasions that Tony got more than six hours of sleep, he normally had Peter or Pepper in the bed next to him to help him relax. Peter had gone to bed much earlier than Tony with the reminder to, ‘Get some sleep before you become the walking dead’.

Tony smiled at the thought and slowly got out of bed and headed for the shower. Today was a Saturday which meant Peter didn’t have school and the team would stop by for a movie later that night. Ever since Peter had gone back to school, the team’s schedule had changed into a different routine.

On the weekdays everyone would be up in time to eat breakfast together and wish Peter a farewell before he headed to school. On Saturdays everyone would sleep in late-- besides Cap, of course-- and slowly get up at different times to find something to snack on. They all had their own individual routines and wouldn’t see much of each other until later that night for a movie.

On Sundays, everyone was eating breakfast together at eight and they would spend the day doing something like training or touring around New York.

Tony planned on taking a shower and getting ready before finding out what Peter was doing and seeing if he wanted to spend some time in the lab.

He instructed FRIDAY to turn on the shower as he stripped and wiped a cold washcloth across his face to wake himself up.

The billionaire was blinking the moisture away from his eyes as he stepped into the shower and shut the glass door behind him. He moved to run his hands through his hair when he noticed the red dripping down his arms and running in front of his face.

Something caught his eye to the right of him and he turned to see a red blood print on the shower door. The hand was dragged down the glass, giving it the look that someone was grasping at it as they were pulled away.

“Jesus,” Tony whispered as he slammed the door of the shower open and quickly jumped out. He grabbed his towel from a nearby hook and sloppily pulled it around his waist as he turned to stare at the shower.

“FRIDAY…” He said slowly. “What’s going on?”

“Mr. Parker has asked me to tell you, ‘Happy Halloween’. He is requesting the results of his “Spider King Prank.”” The AI replied.

Tony huffed and tied his now stained towel around his waist as he said, “Didn’t even work.”

“Boss, your heart rate has increased by 20% in the past minute.”

Tony rolled his eyes and stepped back into the shower to inspect the faucet. He unscrewed the head and as he suspected, there was a small bag of red dye slowly dripping into the spout.

“Very funny,” he mumbled as he pulled the bag out and threw it in the trash.

000

After Tony has successfully rinsed all of the red out of his hair and off of the shower walls, he pulled on some clothes and walked into the living room of the penthouse with wide eyes.

Every nook and cranny of the space had been covered in what were obviously Spider-Man webs. There were black and orange streamers covering every doorway and small ghosts and pumpkins were covering all surfaces.

“Happy Halloween, Tony! Look at all of the decorations! Did you like my prank?”

Tony turned to see Peter hopping down from the ceiling where he had been sticking a streamer to. The boy was still in pajamas and his appearance was slightly disheveled. His curls were sticking out every which way and Tony could faintly see a hint of-- something smudged across the boy's forehead.

“Yeah, Pete, a great wake up call. You seem excited.” Tony replied fondly.

Peter followed Tony to the kitchen as he started rambling happily. “Of course I’m excited. It's Halloween! And this is the best Halloween ever! It's on a Saturday, a full moon is gonna be out tonight, and there is an extra hour for daylight savings! That’s 25 whole hours of Halloween!”

“Wow, kid. I would be a lot more enthused if I didn’t wake up to blood in the water this morning.” Tony said, but there was no heat behind his words.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout the spook, but you have to admit that was a good prank. I’m so excited to spook the others tonight. I just don’t know what I should do yet.”

Tony started the coffee machine and ruffled Peter’s hair while he waited for his drink. “I’m not a fan of being spooked, but I would like to give others a fright. Whad’ya say we head to the lab and we can make something to prank the team with tonight?”

Peter’s smile practically split his face at Tony’s words. “That would be awesome.”

The coffee machine beeped to signal Tony’s mug was full, and said genius quickly grabbed it and wrapped a hand around Peter’s shoulder as they walked towards the elevator.

“What if we make it look like I cut my hand? Or we could put a fake thumb in someones drink, like that one Friends episode. Or maybe…”

Tony happily listened to his kids rambles as the elevator doors shut and started moving down.

000

Tony and Peter had spent a good five hours in the lab to make their plan come to life. They had decided to make a FRIDAY controlled wolf spider.

It ended up looking perfectly realistic and did everything that Tony or Peter said. Their plan was to have the spider crawl onto Clint’s lap while they were watching the movie, and once Clint acknowledged the spider Peter would happily walk forward to pick it up.

The spider would bite Peter when everyone was watching, and FRIDAY would report that Peter’s body was having a different reaction that normal due to his powers.

They had decided that they would let Peter’s acting skills take flight and see what happened from there.

There was still time to kill before movie night so Peter and Tony decided to head to the penthouse for a snack before the show started.

000

Peter and Tony had just finished a bowl of strawberries when the rest of the team walked into the room.

“Oh my,” Steve said.

“It looks like a spider threw up in here,” Clint joked before turning serious. “Did a spider throw up in here?”

Tony barked a laugh as Peter blushed a deep, embarrassed red.

“It’s Halloween,” The boy said. “Perfect holiday for me.”

Nat smiled at the decorations before winking at Peter. “I think they look great.”

Peter smiled and blushed a little deeper as Tony stood from his seat to clear the table.

“So, Pete, what are we watching tonight?” The genius asked.

Peter smiled, completely forgetting about his embarrassment. “I think we should watch a spooky movie. Like, what about Annabelle?”

“Ooooh, I heard that one’s good. What do you guys say?”

Everyone nodded their agreements as snacks were pulled from the pantry and they headed over to the couches.

Peter immediately sat next to Tony and snuggled into his side as Steve sat on a recliner and Nat and Clint shared the loveseat.

FRIDAY started playing the movie once everyone was settled and the two on the couch completely forgot about their plan as the events of the movie drew them in.

That was until Clint jumped from his spot by Nat and whipped around to look at the couch.

“Jeez, you're a bit skittish,” Tony quipped.

“No, there was-- there was a spider, I think a wolf. It was on my leg… I have no clue where it went,” Clint said as his eyes frantically searched his now vacated spot.

“Oh, I see it!” Peter uncurled from his spot around Tony and crawled across the floor to Clint’s feet. He leaned forward and gently scooped the spider up from where it lay hidden behind the leg of the couch.

“Pete, be careful, those things bite,” Steve said.

“Pshhh, he won’t bite me. We can be spider friends! Right little guy?” The teen stuck his finger forward to lightly brush the back of the spider when it turned around in one fluid motion and attached its mouth to the boy's finger.

Peter gasped loudly and shook his finger, making the small spider fly off and hide away in a corner of the room.

‘Showtime,’ he thought as he made his knees give way. The boy toppled forward and was suddenly wrapped in Tony’s arms.

“Pete,” he asked worriedly. “You okay?”

All the boy did was make a high pitched whine in the back of his throat as Tony slowly helped him so he was sitting on his butt and leaning against the man's chest.

Peter was holding his hand to his chest as he whined again, this time letting a few words fall from his mouth. “Hurts,” he whined quickly. “Make… make it stop.” 

And with that the kid rolled his eyes into the back of his head and went limp in Tony’s arms. Peter’s head lolled off to the side, and Tony quickly caught it with his hand and let it rest on his shoulder.

Over the time they had repositioned, the other three in the room were kneeling in front of the pair with looks varying of concern and horror.

“FRIDAY,” Tony started. “What’s going on? I thought wolf spider venom can’t affect humans.”

“That is correct, Boss. It appears that Peter’s enhanced DNA is trying much too hard to fight off the unknown venom and his immune system is going haywire. Medical attention is advised or this may be fatal, but you will need to wake him up before you move him. His heart rate has slowed to scarcely low levels.” The AI lied quickly.

“Shit, shit, shit shit shit,” Tony mumbled.

He started shaking the limp body in his arms but the boy didn’t stir.

“Pete, you gotta wake up bud, c’mon.” 

Nothing.

Steve leaned forward and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, shaking lightly. “Peter, can you hear me? You need to open your eyes, son. Peter?”

Steve’s face paled when he got no response and Clint was still staring with wide eyes. Natasha’s face was even starting to grow more and more concerned.

“Boss, his heart rate has decreased by 50%.”

“Oh my god. Someone, go get some ice water. Quick!” Tony practically shouted.

Clint sprinted out of the room and returned 30 seconds later with a tall glass of ice. Tony stuck his hand out and Clint gave it to him.

The man inspected it for a second before taking a long, slow drink out of it.

“Tony, what the hell?” Nat shouted.

She took the glass from the billionaire and splashed it on Peter’s face, causing his eyes to burst open as he started to gasp for air.

Relief washed over everyone's faces before Peter suddenly started giggling.

“Oh god… we lost him. He’s a goner,” Clint said as Tony started laughing too.

“No, no,” Peter gasped in between breaths. “I just didn’t know we would be taking it that far.” A new wave of laughter washed over the boy, and Tony started laughing louder with him.

The others seemed to understand what had just happened as Steve stood up and threw a throw pillow at Peter’s face. “Oh you little--”

The soldier fell backwards on the couch with a humorless laugh before putting his face in his hands.

Natasha then stood up too and moved back to her spot on the couch. “Not funny,” she said.

Tony and Peter were still laughing their brains out while everyone moved away from the two in annoyance.

“No… it really was,” Tony said.


End file.
